la Caida del Castillo del Fuego
by Narusuke.Uzuchiha
Summary: Historia de Amor y de Aventura, con Naruto, Sasuke, sus amigos y otros por ahí que aparecerán a lo largo de esta historia. Naruto descubre los sentimientos de Sasuke tras una puerta...ufff muy romántico. si lees encontrarás una buena historia. :


Bueno necesitaba escribir algo especial... Naruto es tan especial que es de las pocas cosas que llenan mi tiempo libre :).

GRacias a Kishimoto, por crearle, y gracias a ustedes que leen esto, que es solo un cuento, una historia ficticia (aunque rogaría por que fuese real) de nuestra Serie Naruto...

Ahora, a la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo uno: Sinceridad. Amor. Un Celular que vibra.

Naruto necesitaba paz. Se metió a la primera habitación que pilló.

Parecía que la gente rondaba por fuera y el teléfono repicaba una y otra vez. Era como que le quitaran la libertad. Era él, alguien que no amaba y que estaba por obligación, por cobardía y por no quedarse solo.

-no quiero contestarle, no por favor deja de insistir.- Pensaba Naruto apenado mirando la pantalla del celular.

Todo era bastante incomodo, de hecho, ya se sentía atraído por su amigo Sasuke, pero no podía con esos sentimientos, era un daño al otro chico.

-soy de lo peor...-murmuraba Naruto incómodo. Su culpa era alta ya que es imperdonable el pensar siquiera en otro hombre si estás en una relación supuestamente estable.

Una ráfaga de viento abrió la puerta de par en par, y justo una sombra se apareció frente a Naruto. Era el mismísimo Sasuke.

-baka, ¿que haces aquí?-le preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

-¿desde cuando tan curioso?, ¡¿AH?!- le gritó molesto por su presencia tan poco oportuna.

-¿estás enojado?, que sensible andas.-le dijo Sasuke muy serio, como de costumbre.

-si tan solo me entendieras…-dijo ruborizado.

-por que el tono rojo en tus mejillas, ¿ah?-le consultó el moreno.

-si serás tonto, mejor te vas a jugar con los demás.- le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. Volvió a sonar el teléfono.

-¿así que es esto?-dijo Sasuke agarrando el Celular del Rubio y mirándole furtivamente.

-¡¡no, no contestes por favo…r!!-demasiado tarde. Sasuke puso el audífono del aparato en su oreja y oyó una voz, por cierto bien masculina.

-por que no me contestas, no vez que me preocupo y pienso cosas…que andas por ahí divirtiéndote y no me avisas. Si no eres capaz de contestar cuando sales es por que no te importo, o por que estás borracho, así no puede ser la cosa. Nunca me imaginé que me ibas a hacer esperar en el teléfono tantos minutos, te he llamado 100 veces y no contestas… ¿me escuchas?-dijo la voz que salía del teléfono celular.

-eh…perdón…no debí contestar…-dijo sasuke apenado.

-¿Quién es, Naruto estás ahí?-dijo la voz.

-Kiba…te contestó Sasuke… ¿que rayos dijiste que Sasuke está pálido mirándome?-dijo Naruto aterrado.

-Yo…yo, ah, maldición, ves lo que produces maldito idiota-dijo Kiba a Naruto.

-no me llames idiota, yo nunca te trato así. Mejor mañana hablamos, y no me llames más por hoy.- dijo Naruto, que en ese momento le temblaban las rodillas.

Naruto miró a Sasuke de reojo, pero en un instante exacto, le miró de frente. Los ojos Azules de Naruto estaban cargados como un avión lanza aguas. Era una escena bastante triste y dulce según se le mirase. Sasuke lo observó y le sonrió.

-no estoy llorando.-dijo Naruto llorando.

-no lo sé, no se nota tanto.-le dijo riendo.

-Maldita sea, ya lo sabes todo, debes pensar que soy un sucio por lo que soy.-le dijo Naruto con la cara enrojecida por la impotencia. Sasuke le miró y le lanzó una carcajada. Se le acercó y le besó la mejilla. Luego le abrazó con fuerza.

-estás salado mi amigo.- le dijo sasuke al saborearse.

-¿que haces, no que me odias por esto?-le dijo naruto confundido.

-de que hablas…al final somos muy parecidos. Pero yo no supe nada de ti. Hasta ahora.-le comentó Sasuke muy cercano. Naruto bajó la mirada y se puso un poco triste por esas palabras.

-Sasuke…a ti…esto… ¿te gustan los chicos como a mi me gustan?- le preguntó directamente.

-no se como te gustan… a mi no me gustan los chicos, me gustas tú solamente.-le dijo abrazándole con fuerza. Naruto se puso muy ansioso y nervioso. Su piel estaba al borde de estallar del vivo rojo.

-me estás apretando Sasuke.-le dijo tímidamente.

-desde cuando eres así de tímido…no te soltaré hasta que estés sonriendo otra vez.-le dijo Sasuke de modo imperativo.

-Ganaste…-Naruto sonreía otra vez. La cara radiante del Rubio hizo que Sasuke le soltara, tal como prometió.

-¿sonreí?-preguntó tontamente Naruto.

-ah, bueno, si pues, pero no importa.-le dijo Sasuke. De pronto ambos se quedaron en silencio… Sasuke le miró con pasión, Naruto algo más esquivo bajó la vista. Sin dudarlo, el moreno Uchiha le plantó un potente y corto beso. Fue corto por que Naruto le empujó con fuerza.

-hey, que me gusten los hombres no significa que sea fácil. No señor.-dijo Naruto, quien al cabo de unos minutos se le abalanzó a Sasuke y le dio un beso más largo y romántico.

Sus labios se rozaban ardorosamente, y el corazón de ambos se unía en una gran pulsación. ¡¡Nunca sentí esto con Kiba!! Pensaba Naruto mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Sasuke metió su mano dentro de la remera del rubio para sentir su piel caliente. Naruto lanzó un débil quejido.

-lo siento…te incomoda…gomen…-dijo Sasuke besando otra vez a Naruto.

-No es eso…j eje, es que me haces cosquillas, si.-le dijo Naruto con una amplia Sonrisa.

-jajaja, era eso…-rió sasuke más aliviado. Sasuke tomó a Naruto por los brazos y lo arrastró hacia la puerta de entrada. Se apoyó en ella por si alguien entraba a molestar. Naruto entonces se sentó sobre el moreno y le besó el cuello completo, le decía cosas al oído y le abrazaba con mucha pasión. Ambos estaban sin sus respectivas remeras y sus torsos desnudos estaban en contacto directo. Estaban a oscuras y solo una débil luz de la luna creciente se colaba por la ventana.

-Naruto de verdad que te amo…desde que te vi esa vez en el muelle.-le dijo Sasuke apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico. El corazón bueno de Naruto comenzó a dispararse en el bombeo…esas palabras calaron hondo en ese lugar.

-Sasuke…tú haz sido mi inspiración, mi rival, mi modelo a seguir, y eres también mi mas grande amor… siempre te he sido devoto…mi amor trasciende en el tiempo y se mantiene fresco hasta hoy, un día donde al fin mis labios se unen a los tuyos.

-¿y esa vez?-dijo Sasuke recordando cierto incidente.

-aaah, esa no vale pues, si me empujaron, pero me dio cuerda para mucho tiempo.-le dijo Naruto recordando.

-lástima que no se dio en otra ocasión.-dijo Sasuke…recordando esa pelea donde casi le besa y se arrepiente. Naruto siguió besándole. Las manos de Sasuke descendían peligrosamente según la percepción de Naruto. Pero, le dejó. A medida que sus palmas rozaban más abajo, los gemidos de Naruto eran más frecuentes y más fuertes. Sasuke tumbó al rubio.

-¿que pretendes, Uchiha?-le preguntó Naruto por la posición en la que estaba.

Sasuke le miró y no le dijo absolutamente nada. Naruto se clavó en sus ojos, ojos negros y brillantes, que decían una cosa.

-Quiero hacerte el amor Naruto.-le dijo Sasuke a quemarropa

* * *

Nota del final de capítulo (N.F.C):

UUUY lo siento...pero espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo... tranquilos que lo continuaré...prometo entregar una historia con trama y muchos enredos amorosos, y por ahí quizás un poco de Lemon ,como debe ser!!. Gracias por leerme :D


End file.
